Dean Winchester's Quirk
by eclecticxdetour
Summary: COMPLETE[WINCEST of the SamDean Persuasion][Rated M for Extreme SLASH]Sam hated how Dean always fell asleep with his hand in his pants.


Sam hated how Dean always fell asleep with his hand in his pants.

Sure, Sam could deal if it were underneath his shirt and just splayed on his belly but no, probably _just to spite him_, Dean's hand always managed to find its way into Dean's underwear.

Sam knew Dean had a habit of shoving his hand into his pajama bottoms or his boxers since they were kids. Though it was only recently that he realized how much he hated Dean's little quirk.

He spent a week watching his brother as he slept. Sam noted that Dean always went to bed on his back--unless he was exhausted in which case he would just collapse face first into the bed, but that was beside the point--with his hand resting over his t-shirt on his stomach, the other lax and curled gently by his head. When sleep finally took Dean, though, his hand would slip from his stomach and curl around the sharp jut of his hip, fingers just barely flirting with the waistband of his boxers or sweatpants.

The deeper into the night the deeper Dean's hand went. Around two or three hours into sleep Dean's entire hand would disappear into his shorts--Sam could tell because that was just the time of night when Dean would usually turn on his side and face his bed, always toward him no matter which bed he slept on--and rest in the smooth expanse of skin between his hip and his groin.

Five hours into sleep and Dean's hips would cant minutely away from him and Dean's hand would splay against the flat expanse of belly beneath his navel. This is about the time that Sam's own shorts or sweats would begin to feel too tight as he could imagine the way Dean's hand would spread from his pinky, flirting with the thatch of wiry hair at the base of his cock, to his thumb that would dip just barely into his bellybutton; wished that it was his own belly that Dean's hand would touch in this way.

He knew he should feel weird thinking about his brother's hand touching his body so intimately, and he knew that he should feel weird watching his brother sleep and caress his own body while he did so, but for reasons unknown, Sam didn't feel weird. It was comfortable and familiar and it just felt right.

Sam would only ever feel…_weird_…on the nights when after the last cant of Dean's hips he'd turn fully toward Sam again and he could see the hard line of Dean's tumescent cock pressing against the front of his sleepwear. Then when Dean's hand would plunge into his pants and Sam _knew _that his brother's hand was wrapped tightly around his cock as he thrust his hips against his hand.

He would feel weird when his own breath would hitch and he would find his hand sliding down his bare chest and into the soft cotton of his sleepwear to wrap around his own throbbing erection as he'd watch Dean fuck his own fist. Sam would feel weird when it was his brother's name he had to swallow down as he came.

But it was all so familiar and comfortable and _right _that during the light of day Sam didn't feel the need to question it.

It was on the seventh day that watching Dean was not quite so familiar, and not quite so comfortable, but it _still _was totally and completely _right_.

Sam had just settled himself on his side to begin another foray into Dean Watching and he let his legs stretch out as his arms curled gently up against his chest. He watched the slight shifts of Dean's body as he still clung to the last vestiges of wakefulness and sighed contentedly when Dean finally stopped squirming and his hand rested on his hip.

He felt a grin tug at his lips when Dean made his first scheduled shift; his hand venturing into his boxer shorts and resting in the groove between his hip and groin. Of its own accord Sam's hand mirrored his brother's hand and he felt his heart beat faster in anticipation for Dean's next shift.

Sam's brow furrowed when Dean's next shift happened ahead of schedule, and due to the fact that it was straight to the hand on cock shift and not to hand beneath bellybutton shift. He let out a little whimper when his own hand had found its way to his erection and stroked just once.

His eyes shot open when he heard Dean moan as never once had he heard his brother make any noise during any of his late-night Dean Watching sessions. Sam's eyes widened further when he heard Dean's rasped, "Sammy, I know you've been watching me, man."

Sam froze, _'Shit! What the hell am I supposed to do?'_

"And don't try to pretend you're asleep, sweetheart, I heard that girly little whimper you let out when you wrapped your hand around your dick."

Sam groaned and shifted dramatically on the bed, "Dean? What the fuck are you talking for? M'tryna sleep, dude."

Sam heard Dean huff and then his bed was dipping and Dean was pushing against his chest and wriggling himself onto his bed.

"Get _off _my bed, man," squeaked Sam, half-heartedly pushing at Dean's chest with the hand that was not currently curled around his cock.

"Then get your _hand _off of what's mine, Sammy," replied Dean, dipping his hand into Sam's shorts to uncurl Sam's fingers from around himself.

"W-wha, wha, what? What?" asked Sam eloquently.

"I said, 'Get your hand off of what's mine, Sammy'. Have you got sulfur in your ears?"

"The fuck you talking about, Dean?" squeaked Sam, trying to scoot away from Dean, but to no avail as Dean wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer.

"This here," said Dean, cupping the bulge in Sam's shorts, "is mine."

"N-no it isn't, Dean," stuttered Sam as he pressed gently against Dean's hand.

Dean chuckled rubbing his hand along Sam's erection with a knowing smirk, "You want it to be, though."

Sam looked at Dean's face and quickly looked away, lying through his teeth, "I don't."

Dean leant in and bit at Sam's jaw, rubbing Sam harder, "This tells me otherwise."

"_Dean_," moaned Sam, pressing more insistently against the rough friction of Dean rubbing him, "we can't."

"Who the hell says we can't? It's just you and me here, Sam. Always has been and always will be just you and me. I want to do this and you want me to do it. I don't see what's wrong with that," whispered Dean tilting Sam's head to meet his gaze.

"_Please_," begged Sam, though even he didn't know if he was begging for Dean to stop or keep going. The rational part of his brain told him he wanted Dean to stop, but the wild fluttering of his heart as Dean continued palming him through his shorts told him he wanted it to go on forever.

"Please what?" asked Dean, scooting closer so that his own throbbing cock was flush against Sam's thigh. "I know you want this, Sammy, but if you tell me to stop I will."

Sam looked at the earnest expression on Dean's face and he groaned thrusting his hips against Dean's hand, "Please don't stop, Dean."

Dean grinned and pulled his hand out of Sam's shorts, instead opting to frame Sam's face with his hand. "How long have you wanted this, Sam?"

"So long, Dean," replied Sam on a sigh as Dean moved to align their bodies, firm chests and hard cocks flush against each other.

Dean smirked, "Me too, Sammy, _god_, me too." He took one look at Sam's parted lips and then looked back into Sam's eyes as he said, "I'm gonna kiss you."

Sam nodded his consent and they both leant forward and their lips met as his hand fisted in the worn cotton of Dean's boxer shorts when Dean angled his head so their noses wouldn't bump.

Dean slid his tongue over Sam's and moaned at the unique flavor of his brother. His tongue rubbed over Sam's teeth and the roof of his mouth before Sam took part in the kiss and touched his tongue to his own. He began to pull away to take a breath but Sam's fingers cupped the back of his head and they were kissing again.

Sam nibbled and sucked at Dean's bottom lip, soothing the abused flesh with his tongue and then taking his turn to explore Dean's mouth. He pulled away with a long exhale against Dean's mouth and offered Dean a nervous smile.

Dean settled his hand on Sam's hip and squeezed, grinning at Sam when he said, his voice low and rough, "I wanna jerk you off, Sammy. Will you let me?"

"Jesus _fuck_, Dean," gasped Sam when Dean's other hand rolled his nipple, "A-are you sure you want to, I mean we can sto--"

"Sammy, I've been touching myself in front of you for the past _week_ just hoping I'd get an opportunity to do this, man. Of _course _I'm sure. I mean if you aren't then that's cool and I'll just go back to my be--_mmrf!"_

Sam cut off Dean's anxious rambling as he crushed their mouths together, all their nervousness and sensibility flying out the window at the tantalizing tangle of their tongues.

Sam blushed furiously as he pulled back from Dean and just _looked _at his brother, all debauched and hot and bothered; his boxers hanging obscenely off his hips, his lips plump and red from their rough kisses, hair sticking wildly in every direction. He swallowed hard around the groan in his throat and asked, "H-have you got something…"

Dean grinned and pulled away from Sam for a second, blindly reaching for the tube of lube in the drawer next to the untouched motel Bible.

Sam laughed, "Well that's just awesome, De, keeping tools for sex with your brother next to the Holy Bible."

"Hey, hey, this wasn't actually premeditated, Sammy. I've had this tube for a long fucking while…" trailed Dean as he squirted a glob onto the palm of his hand.

Dean's admission caused Sam to conjure all sorts of lucid images in his head and he pressed closer to Dean and moaned.

Dean laughed pushing gently at Sam's chest as he said, "C'mon, Sammy, can't get at your cock if you're pressed so close."

"Hurry up and get to it, then, Dean, _please_," pleaded Sam as he scooted back more so Dean could worm his arm between their bodies and into his shorts.

"I gotcha, Sammy. I'm gonna take care of you," said Dean, sliding his lubed hand down Sam's flat belly, smiling as he felt the muscles twitch beneath his touch with anticipation, and down to his dripping cock, curling his hand around his brother and _squeezing_. "Always take care of you, little brother," whispered Dean, kissing Sam's forehead.

Sam whimpered and leant his forehead against Dean's collarbone as Dean started moving his hand in sure strokes; up-down-up-_twist_. "_F-fuck_," gasped Sam, groping Dean's side and finding purchase on his hip.

Dean leant in next to Sam's ear and tongued the fleshy lobe. "You like that, Sammy?" he asked, rubbing his thumb through the pre-come collecting at the head and scraping blunt nails gently along his velvety hard shaft, "You like it when I twist my fist. Just. Like. _This_?"

Sam cried out and arched into Dean's touch. He scrambled for the tube of lubricant and quickly squirted the substance into the palm of his hand. "_D-Dean. _Can I--I wanna," said Sam, gesturing to Dean's groin.

Dean nodded encouragingly, swallowing as he tried to even out his voice, "God _yes_, Sammy, I want you to, too."

Sam made a keening sound in the back of his throat and didn't hesitate as he slid his hand into Dean's boxers and took a hold of his heavy cock.

It was Dean's turn to press closer and moan as Sam expertly pulled and tugged at his dick; Sam's huge hand almost able to envelope him entirely in his firm grip. Dean shuddered when he felt Sam's other hand join in the action in his boxers, cupping and rolling and squeezing his balls as he continued working over his cock.

Dean took heed to Sam's actions and then both of his hands were in Sam's underwear; one hand tugging at his tight sac the other fisting his erection and thumbing the head and at the sensitive spot just beneath.

Sam felt Dean's hands falter in their ministrations and Sam knew that Dean was close; knew he was close by the frantic breaths his brother was breathing and from the rhythmic thrusts of Dean's hips into his hands.

"Almost there, De?" asked Sam, not entirely expecting an answer out of him.

Dean nodded his head furiously, squeezing and pumping and rolling at Sam's hot hard organ so they could reach their climax together. "Sammy?" asked Dean in turn.

Sam let out a little laugh, "Embarrassingly so." When he heard Dean laughing with him he didn't feel like such a teenager at how little it was taking him to get off, but then again Dean was just as far gone as he was so it didn't matter at all.

Their eyes met as they continued stroking each other closer and closer to completion and the moment the corners of Dean's eyes crinkled as Dean smiled at him with all the love and affection he felt Sam was gasping and pulsing over Dean's hand and the inside of his shorts.

Dean leant in then and swallowed Sam's pleasure as he slipped his tongue into Sam's mouth for a leisurely kiss, thrusting his hips into Sam's loose fist and biting on Sam's lip as his orgasm ripped through his body like a tsunami; his cock throbbing as his release spilled over Sam's fingers.

They stroked each other through the aftershocks and grinned contentedly at each other and shared a soft laugh.

Sam stroked his clean hand through Dean's sweat-clumped spikes and placed a sweet kiss on Dean's lips.

Dean smirked as he tugged Sam's hand out of his boxers and brought his come-coated hand up to his mouth and licked it clean; glad for once that he'd accidentally gotten cherry flavored lube.

Sam's mouth fell open in a little shocked 'O' as Dean licked his lips of the remainder of his seed and his eyes widened when Dean started tugging his hand out of his own boxers. Dean had just about reached his mouth when Sam tugged it away and brought it to his own, tentatively licking his come from Dean's fingers. He bit his lip as he mulled over the taste, it was sort of brackish but not entirely unpleasant.

Dean pulled his hand away from Sam's mouth and licked the last bit from Sam's hand. He smacked his lips together and grinned goofily at his brother, "You're tasty, Sammy."

Sam rolled his eyes and tugged Dean closer and pulled him into a kiss, his tongue breaching Dean's mouth and he was assaulted with the bittersweet flavor of _Dean_. He moaned softly and pulled away, licking his lips and smiling at Dean. He turned on his other side, away from Dean and scooted back until Dean was spooned up behind him. He felt Dean grin against his shoulder blade and Dean threw his arm around his waist, his hand automatically slipping inside his boxers to rest possessively beneath his navel.

Sam laughed quietly and let out a satisfied sigh when he felt more than heard Dean say, "Love you, Sammy."

Sam brought up Dean's other hand and kissed his knuckles and it was automatic, no hesitation or thought as he whispered back, "Love you, De."

As Sam hunkered down for some much needed sleep, he found that he didn't mind Dean's quirk so much when it was _his _pants Dean was falling asleep with his hand in.


End file.
